November Rain
by ChesireCatSmiles
Summary: "Can you tell me your name?" "Mines Sakura." She thought about it, did she have a name, all she's ever been called is Project NOVEMBER. Was that a name? Probably not. So she choose the only thing she'd ever been called."November, my name is November."


**SO new story, eh I was inspired. And I like the idea. :3 Just a warning it takes awhile to get other charaters in :\ So that's just a warning. So without further ado, here's your story.**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Imagine being inhuman, a creation of science. You're born as an adult, never knowing the carless joy of a child. The first thing you see is metal, glass and the faces of strangers. The first thing you feel is the embrace of cold air and gawking eyes studying your every feature. You weren't born. You never hatched. You were a fantasy made by a sadistic mind, brought to life by test tubes and beakers…

The specimen fell from the tubing landing on her knees, kneeling weakly before the crowd of scientists. White hair cascaded down in front of her, young and beautiful she opened her eyes, fearful amber orbs. She had a small frame, built for running, climbing, and assassination. Project NOVEMBER was finally complete, the first of 73 to survive. She turned her head, scanning the room through hazy eyes. '_Where, am I?' _She thought. Lifting her head and looking through her thick damp hair. Strange noises came from the things around her. Animalistic cheers, laughing, _noises. _Her thought process was enhanced, her ability to learn was accelerated, and her physical abilities could beat that of a master ninja. She was a success. Wires stuck out of her like veins, all connected to a central monitoring system. Recording her brain waves, her blood pressure, heart beat. She could hear her own heart beat, touching her naked chest she felt it. The pulses, a steady constant, letting her know she was alive. Her eyes went over every little detail, forever etching the faces of her creators into her mind.

"Why?" She whispered.

All was silenced. Her ability to think and learn was faster than they could have ever hoped for. The head scientist walked up to her slowly, putting his face so close to the glass his breath made condensation fogging it with his stench.

"What did you say?" He asked a devious smile spread across his face, his smooth face. The face of evil.

"Why? Who am I?" She whispered again, her voice sweeter than honey, smooth and gentle, beautiful. She was perfect.

"You are Project November my dear." And crossed his arms and looked back at the other scientists. "And we are the team that made you."

"Made me?" She questioned, her voice never wavered, and it stood solid and quiet.

The man sighed heavily with exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. "Yes, _made _you,like you would _make _a cake." She quirked her head slightly at the poor excuse for an example.

Her head was a whirlwind of emotion and confusion, a hurricane to say the least. She looked down again, at her perfect hands, slender fingers with long nails, perfectly manicured. Porsline skin glowing in the white light of the lab. The man turned away from her looking at the screens showing her information, such as blood type, height, weight, genetic code. She was the end result of 50 years of work.

50 years this man had spent studying the art of creation, he felt godly for the moment. As godly as he would ever feel, he felt the same way he did when he had first created the insect, out of DNA and tubes. It was the first time magnifies to a billion. This was a human, a _super_ human, something everyone would want the recipe for. She was his, his daughter, his master piece, the end result of many hardships. He let out a maniacal laugh, slow but rising in volume, soon enough everyone else became quiet, staring at the man with a quizzical stare.

"Finally," He rasped. "It is done! I _am _GOD!" The other scientists applauded him, for he had done most of the research involving this specific experiment.

Project NOVEMBER was still as she watched the delirious man before her, the instinct that lay within her was great, she was on her fight or flight sense, made stronger by all the animal DNA put into her for better physical capabilities. Her heart pounded in her head, her eyes cleared to what seemed like the rash desion. _Flight._

She stood on wobbly legs, steadying herself against the glass which gave an electric shock to her skin. The pain didn't register; the amount of adrenaline pumping into her veins numbed any feeling she could have had. The attention of the scientists was still on their power thirsty boss when the girl burst through the glass tube containing her. The crash brought the spotlight back to her; more eyes stared wide before orders were called out.

"Call security!"

"Prepare a secure chamber!"

But all shouts were drowned out by his voice. "Let her go." Man and his creation locked eyes for a tense moment, long enough for her to hear the statement clearly. "It will be the ultimate test, if she can live on her own, we will know we have succeeded, if she _dies_... Well then I suppose we'll need to try harder _next time._" The way he had said the sentence made her crawl. It was the sensation she would soon know well. An itch to kill, a scratch that could only be satisfied by the scent and taste of irony red wine.

"Challenge accepted." Her voice no longer sounded sweet, it sounded like a hiss, a whisper of hate.

And with that she ran in the direction of the animal ward, more little art works made by a man who thought he was god. Her skin crawled as she ran through this part of the lab, animals some deformed and other healthy were around. Some purposefully wounded, but most, dead. Her eyes teard up with a new emotion. Sadness and sympathy. She looked down at one little kitten in particular, she was a mint blue, almost white with the same amber eyes. Her most distinguishing feature was her size, she was an adult yet she was the size of a 4 week old kitten. A moment of weakness caught her, and with gentle hands she picked up the tortured piece.

"I wish you all now." She whispered solemnly. "I promise I'll come back and stop this though." And with that she ran off towards the exit.

The tiny blue cat clung to her hair, which she was now wrapped up in. The arm of the girl supported her, but it was her soft hair that attracted her. It was the same, they were the same. The small creature was created with the intelligence of a human, smarter even. She could learn to speak if she wanted to, but the reason to would never arrive. She was mute. Everything about her was enhanced, specifically for Project NOVMEBER. The cat and the girl shared DNA directly, it may have been why she choose the tiny injured feline, a primal connection to kin, or perhaps shear fate brought the two together. With a shared look of hope the couple skidded to a stop in front of a door lined with guards.

"There she is!" The guard in command shouted. "Fire at will!"

Terror, it was an emotion she had come to know very well in her past hour of life. When the kunai zoomed past her, she realized she could no longer flee, it was time to fight. She let out a growl fierce enough to make one of the men drop his kunai before throwing it. The sight of a young woman, wearing nothing but the skin of her back, letting out a cry that was more ferocious than any animal these men had seen was mind boggling.

The first death was a young ninja, fresh from the secret acadamy. He was new and excited for his first mission. His heart was ripped out from his chest. The third and second men were stabbed with their own kunai. The forth man, lay alive on the ground backed into a corner.

"What has he done...?" It was a whisper only she could hear. His life was spared as she ran, naked and covered in blood into the forest, with her only companion, an injured experiment cat, meant to be killed the next day.

The next couple days were a blur of blood and dirt; she encountered many rouge ninja in the forest. Many of them attempting to take advantage of her but failing bitterly when she tore out the throats. She tended to the cat eventually naming her Minto; its wounds healed quickly and soon became strong enough to run alongside her. As small as she was, her muscles were built like a cheetahs, structured for running.

The first night she could remember they slept in a cave, eating some fish the girl had caught in the river nearby. Little did she know, they were in Fire Country, and a certain team was heading back from a mission stopping to rest close by.

"I'm so tired!" Naruto complained, flopping himself down on the ground where Kakashi had finally given in to rest, for Narutos sake.

"Naruto would you shut up! If you're going to rest go ahead and rest already." Sakura yelled, crossing her arms and putting her lip in a pout. "And I was really hoping to get a nice hot shower too."

Kakashi sighed at his exhausted team. It wasn't that the mission was difficult as much as there was a lot of traveling to be done. Then add the Akatsuki trying to nab Naruto once again, and you get a very tired group of people. He sat down and leaned on a tree not too far from Naruto, while Sakura was mumbling to herself about a shower. He closed his eyes for a minute.

"Sakura if you aren't tired, why don't you take first watch?" He smirked; he could see her reaction clearly even though his eyes were closed.

Being as stubborn as she was she didn't argue. '_Those babies,'_ she thought. '_Hell if I'm tired, that was like a walk in the park!' _**'WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? I'M TIRED AS ALL HELL!'**Her inner screamed. She paced up and down looking for something to keep her occupied. She knew she should be much more alert considering the Akatsuki already attacked once, but she doubted they would try again. Walking only a little farther into the woods she saw a stream. _' A stream_? _Well alright! Quick bath here we come!' _She took off the outer layer of clothing, and sat down on a rock. The water was warm, perfect for relaxing her sore muscles. She was just about asleep when a rustling noise from across the stream startled her awake. Looking suspiciously she sensed for some chakra. Naruto, Kakashi, and another very powerful wave she didn't recognize. As far as she knew it wasn't Akatsuki, and it wasn't any one she knew.

'_I should probably go wake them up.' _Her mind sighed as she out her clothing back on.

"Hey Kakashi sensei wake up, there's and unknown chakra coming from across the stream over there. "Called Sakura, she would normally have been worried, but even though the chakra was strong it also gave way, telling her the person was weak and weary.

Kakashi opened one eye and got up wearily walking over to wear Naruto still lay asleep.

"Naruto get up." When the blonde boy didn't stir, he let a nice big kick loose on his side, earning a yelp of pain to come from the boy.

` "Kakashi sensei! What was that for?" He complained rubbing his already bruising side.

"We have an intruder to deal with." He said simply.

Sakura let out a small sigh and lead the rest of the team to where she sensed the charka signal. By now almost anything with a brain could feel it. The air had a certain charge to it, one fused with electricity and adrenaline. A cold tingle went down her spine, causing her to shiver. The suspense of what, or rather who, they might find was _killing_ her. She had a slim hope that maybe, maybe it was Saskue, injured hiding in the cave. Her hope was misplaced, and she knew it.

Kakashi knew by the charka signature they were dealing with something strange, strange to him even. The flow came out in surges, violent and shaky. Almost like the creature in the cave was _scared_. Scared why would it be scared? His thoughts turned to everything he may have learned throughout his life, and yet he wouldn't recall being warned about something like this. His shoulders shrugged as he took a quick glance at Sakura, and just by the look on her face he could tell what she was thinking about. Saskue. That girl used to have an unhealthy obsession with the poor boy, although what girl didn't? He could also tell when she had realized the truth, it wasn't him. A deep frown had settled on her face, one that looked much too mature and wise for someone of her age.

Naruto was itching for a battle, a longer nap, and a hot bowl of ramen. Even he could tell that the _thing_ inside the cave was powerful. And he wanted to fight it, he needed to. Despite how tired he was it would prove to his team, and maybe even the village, that he _was_ strong and that he _could_ become hokage. They made a silent stop at the entrance to the cave. He was about to call going in first but whatever was in there tumbled out before he could so much as move his lips.

Minto when running ahead to defend her savior tripped over a rock, thus tumbling out into the open. She looked at the three ninja with a curious stare, blinking once and cocking her head. The expression on their faces registered well with Minto, she wore an amused smile, although you wouldn't be able to tell.

Sakura dead panned, a cat a simple little cat. Not even a cat, a _kitten_. '_I woke everyone up for a cat.' '_**SCREW THEM! YOU GOT OUT OF THE BATH FOR IT!'** She rubbed her face with her hand and tried not to see what kind of reaction Naruto and Kakashi were having.

"She woke us up for this!" Naruto whined, pulling on his hair in frustration.

"Seems so," Kakashi said. "But I'm almost positive there something _else_ in that cave."

Sakura and Naruto fell over, they hadn't thought about there being anyone or anything else in the cave. '_I'm such a twit.' _Sakura grumbled.

"Ehh…" Naruto breathed.

"Well since I'm the only one suitable here for battle _I'll_ go and see what's in there." He laughed as he stood up walking over to the kitten.

The girl heard one of them coming, straight towards Minto, she had to defend her. And with a swift movement she tackled the man to the ground with such force they tumbled through the grass and dead leaves till she had his throat in her now dirtied hands.

Naruto and Sakura immediately went into battle stances, ready to defend their former sensei.

"LET HIM GO!" Sakura screamed at the white hair girl? At least she thought it was a girl, she couldn't see much under all that dirty hair. All she could see was a small form with a mass of hair over Kakashi.

"I'LL BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted after Sakura. Weather it was a girl or a boy he would hurt whatever it was attacking Kakashi. He was an important figure in his life and nothing was going to take him away, they were friends, and he only had so many of those.

The girl had him pinned, and damn was she strong. His arms were above his head while her body kept the rest on him down. He realized soon enough she was naked, which in any other situation would have been okay, but not when he's about to be killed. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, her hair a tangled mess around her, the only clean thing on her were her eyes. Amber crystals, confusion and fear swam through them, and maybe even, hesitance? He sure hoped so.

"I'm not a threat." He said in a soothing voice. This obviously wasn't some rouge ninja, just a confused scared girl. Her grip loosed as she listened to his words. "We aren't here to hurt you, or your kitten, we just want to go home now okay?" He wasn't going to mention the part where they drag her home with them if she doesn't agree to go willingly.

She stared with wide eyes; she heard them, the gentle words of a stranger. "Why should I trust you?" She spat. After all the things she had been through trusting anyone seemed like a bad idea.

"You can trust us, we're Leaf ninja." She raised an eye brow skeptically. "We won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me, or any of us." He was glad he was trained on how to keep his voice almost emotionless, because right now, it was the most useful tool he had.

She thought about it for awhile still weary of the copy nins words. A quick glance to Minto gave her the answer she needed. "Fine, but you keep to your word."

He was astonished; if that hadn't worked he didn't know what he might have done. She stepped off him carefully, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her lack of clothing, she didn't even know why but she shifted her stance so she was less exposed. And she didn't know it, but light pink blush was on her cheeks.

Sakura and Naruto stood dumbfounded; the girl was now standing before them _naked_? She was _naked_ this entire time? But why? For what reason would a girl be alone in the woods with a cat naked. Naruto had to try not to smile while Sakura sat jealous of the pretty but dirty girl. Her arms crossed she went to get a closer look, but what a mistake that was. As soon as she got close enough sympathy hit her, and it hit her damn hard. She was dirty and blood stained and she had the eyes of a child, so frightened and innocent, so new to the world. And then she did what no one would have expected, she hugged her.

Up till now, Project NOVEMBER had never felt love from anyone but Minto. She didn't know this girl nor did she expect her to embrace her in the way she did. She stood still unsure how to react. Her senses told her to smile and that's what she did. And then she felt helplessly happy, relived, and grateful. One tear fell and then another and soon she was sobbing into this girls shoulder. For reasons she didn't know, but the girl rubbed her back and told her soothing things. As soon as she stopped sobbing, Sakura decided it was question time.

She'd start off with a name, something simple. "Can you tell me your name?" Her voice was soft and quiet. "Mines Sakura."

She thought about it, did she have a name, all she's ever been called is Project NOVEMBER. Was that a name? Probably not. So she choose the only thing she'd ever been called. "November, my name is November."

* * *

**You know the drill read and reveiw. XoX Ash**


End file.
